Sangre en las Garras
by Ari Hooves
Summary: Asi hubiera imaginado Primal, Pero La verdad, No tanto. Yupi Mi primer fic gore (?


ADVERTENCIA! ES MI PRIMER FIC DE WBB GORE, NO SE QUEJEN,AH Y SERIA UNA VERSION ALTERNATIVA A PRIMAL.

(con garras me refiero a las uñas afiladas que deves en cuanto salen, Chloe no tendra 12 años, tendra 19, sin efecto con los osos, todos tienen 20)

Algunas personas preguntan porque tengo mis garras con pequeñas manchas rojas...

Bueno...no se como exactamente empezar esto...bueno, seria empezar con estas 4 palabras.

TODO FUE MI CULPA.

Asi es...y es raro, ver de mi hablar de esta manera..todos me ven como el callado...pero ahora estoy aterrado,por donde comienzo...mejor por el comienzo.

Okey..quizas esto fue una mala idea.-dijo Pardo,

Tirar mi telefono? Claro...-dijo Panda enojado.

Pero somos osos! Nuestra vida es en la naturaleza-dijo Pardo

No! Nuestra vida ya en la ciudad!-dije

No me hables asi! Soy mayor que tu, puedo tomar las decisiones del grupo.-dijo Pardo

A Polar le importa una m*erda!-dije, estamos perdidos por tu culpa, como regresamos a casa?!

NO USES LA PALABRA CON M!-grito Pardo

Polar puede usar la palabra cuando se me de la p*ta gana!-dije acerdandome a Pardo

Deja de decir eso! Como tu hermano mayor te ordeno q pares!-dijo Pardo

Tu no eres mi hermano! A mi no me tratas tan bien como a Panda, siquiera recuerdas mi nombre!-dije yo. Le quize dar una bofetada, pero directamente habia sacado mis garras y le hize una horrible cicatriz en el ojo

No puedo ver! Aaaah!-dijo Pardo, al no poder ver, se callo del acantilado.

Pardo! Noo!-dijo Panda

no podia creer lo que habia hecho, me baje del acantilado con Panda, muy preocupado.

Pardo! Estas bie-AHHHH-dijo Panda, se perturbo con lo que vio, Pardo estaba inconsiente, en el suelo, tenia torzida una pata y la garra izquierda, sin mencionar los raspones, moretones,y el gran charco de sangre que desbordaba, claro, no estaba muerto aun, vi el gigantesco raspon en el ojo que le habia hecho, esto parecia una pelicula de terror.

Encontre mi telefono! Debo llamar rapido a la ambulancia, hola? hospital?! Tenemos un gran problema!-dijo Panda hablando con su telefono.

Yo quede perturbado y traumatizado, me sente en el suelo,casi llorando silenciosamente, hasta que la ambulancia llego.

Me sente en la banca de la ambulancia, me sente junto a Panda, podia ver que estaba triste, pero no me animaba a preguntarle si estaba molesto, al llegar al hospital me quede esperando sentado en la sala de espera,mirando mis garras pude ver que aun tenian sangre, fui al baño a tratar de limpiarlas, no podia.

Porque m*erda no salen?!-dije, me rendi, decidi solamente sentarme y ocultarlo de Panda, no queria...hacer eso, pero Panda estaba llorando y decidi ir a consolarlo.

Estas enojado?-le pregunte.

Pero no me respondio,solo volteo y dijo *Alejate de mi, mounstro de m***da.* no resisti ponerme triste, solo pregunte si podiamos entrar a ver a Pardo, cuando entre..no pude creer lo que veia, tenia vendado ambos ojos, tenia incluso yeso, curitas y vendas por todas partes, en todas partes, habia sangre,no lo resisti, corri a casa llorando,no podia evitar sabiendo que era mi culpa,apenas entre a casa supuse que quizas debia hacer algo...no podia hacer nada para ayudar a nadie...merezia ir a la carcel...o morir...

4 horas despues, Panda llego a la casa.

Polar? Estas aqui? Escucha, lamento lo ocurrido, ya hable con el doctor! Polar? Polar?-dijo Panda, abriendo la heladera para buscarlo, este revisa todas las habitaciones, hasta que llega al baño.

Yo me estaba suicidando, era un asesino, estaba tratandome que quitarme las venas, al querer hacerlo me raspe bastante con ese cuchillo.

Polar! Noo!-dijo Panda sacandome de la tina, manchandose las patas con sangre.

Polar no quiere vivir! Soy un asesino!-dije con los ojos llorosos.

Se que estas arrepentido, pero no debes morir! No quiero estar solo! Porfavor, no te suicides!-dijo Panda llorando.

Pero...-dije,

El doctor dijo que Pardo esta bien, pero aseguran que estara en coma por almenos 2 meses...-dijo Panda

Eso si es bueno.-dije

Dios, ven, ese cuchillo si te dio.-dijo Panda

Deberiamos contarle a Chloe sobre esto?-me pregunto.

Me asuste cuando dijo sobre Contarle a Chloe, no se como reaccionaria, ella es un poco sensible...

Creo que convendria, siempre viene cada semana, llamala para que venga.-dije.

Y tu a donde vas?-dijo.

A descanzar en mi cuarto-dije entrando a la heladera.

Se que el esta bien...pero 2 meses es mucho y...sigo arrepentido, queriendome suicidar, pero le prometi a Panda q no lo haria, solamente me sente en posicion fetal y baje la cabeza pensando.

Una hora despues Chloe habia llegado..

Llege tan rapido como podia! Paso algo?!-dijo Chloe

Bueno si...paso algo, es sobre pardo-dijo Panda.

Que paso?-dijo Chloe

Pude escuchar cada detalle de la conversacion, pude escuchar como Chloe lloraba, yo segia en posicion fetal y cabeza abajo.

Y donde esta Polar?-dijo Chloe con ojos llorosos.

Esta en la heladera, esta totalmente arrepentido.-dijo Panda

Polar no esta aqui.-dije

Si que estas polar, te puedo oir llorar.-dijo Chloe abriendo la heladera,

Vete..-dije

Pero...-dijo Chloe.

Deja a Polar en paz!-dije enojado cerrando la puerta.

Vamos Polar, fue un accidente, no estoy molesta, quizas un abrazo de oso te hare sentir mejor?-dijo Chloe abriendo la puerta nuevamente.

...bueno...-dije, chloe me abrazo para sentirme mejor

No pudiste sacar la sangre de las garras? -dijo Chloe

No pude, ya la sangre se seco, creo que se quedan.-dije

Bueno, no importa, me tengo que ir, dentro de 5 m empieza la clase, vine en el recreo,los veo mas tarde, bye!-dijo Chloe retirandose.

En la noche.

De repente me di cuenta que ya era tarde y decidi ir a preparar la cena, recorde que Chloe venia a cenar tambien, igualmente ya estaba acostumbrado a preparar para 3, sin embargo, esta seria una cena un tanto callada, sin Pardo, el era el que siempre iniciaba una conversacion en la mesa,claro que Chloe hablo sobre sus estudios,Panda hablo de algunas cosas de internet,pero yo no hable nada, hice unos de los calzone que a Panda le gustaban, a Chloe le gustaron, pero yo aunque coma comida, aun tenia el agrio sabor de la angustia, culpabilidad y temor, luego de que Chloe se fuera, intente solamente dormir, pero no podia, siquiera el frio me hacia dormir, no podia deja de pensar en Pardo, hasta que porfin me dormi.


End file.
